superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Mouse: House of Turkey Credits (2001)
Executive Producers Roberts Gannaway Tony Craig Producer Melinda Rediger Directed by Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway Supervising Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell House of Mouse Written by Henry Gilroy "Turkey Catchers" Written by Kevin D. Campbell Thomas Hart Elizabeth Stonecipher "Mickey's Mixed Nuts" Written by Brian Swenlin Story Editor Thomas Hart Art Director Mike Moon Storyboard Supervisor Rick Schneider With the Voice Talents of Wayne Allwine Tony Anselmo Monique Beasley Corey Burton Peter Cullen Jim Cummings Bill Farmer John Fielder Jennifer Hale Tress MacNeille Mark Moseley Rod Roddy Russi Taylor Frank Welker Dialogue Director Robert Gannaway Voice Casting Director Jamie Thomason Storyboard Carlos Baeza Sean Bishop Robert McKnight William Austin Paul Fisher Thomas Bernardo Kurt Anderson Additional Storyboard by Jason So Calvin Suggs Robert Griffith Dublin Evans Timing Directors Bob Treat Bob Zamboni Kevin Petrilak Peter Hixson Bob Shellhorn Joey Banaszkiewicz Character Design Dana Landsberg Kexx Singleton John Nunnemacher Character Clean-Up Calvin Suggs Key Layout Design Brian Woods David Dunnet Caesar Martinez Bruce Berkey Michael Van Cleave Mike Moon Prop Design Jason Hulst Tris Mast Ernesto Guanlao Mark Teague Bruce Berkey Calvin Suggs Key Background Painters Timothy Barnes Sy Thomas Color Key Stylists Suzette Darling Tracey Jones Nancy Ulene Marta Glodkowska Associate Producer Larry Johnson Production Manager Mark Karafilis Overseas Director Greg Hill Continuity Coordinators Robin Police Marina Cappas Technical Director Michael Tyau BG Key Color Correction Adam Chase David DiMatteo Ernie Pava "Rockin' at the House of Mouse" Written and Performed by Brian Setzler House of Mouse Score by Mike Tavera "House of Turkey" "Mickey's Mixed Nut" Music by Stephen James Taylor Animation Production by Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors Colin Baker Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Rosauro Dela Vega Animation Supervisors Romy Garcia Dante Calemente Assistant Animation Supervisors Jolan Calibuso Nowell Villano Background Supervisors Roberto Angeles Alex Leal Clean-Up/IB Supervisor Norman Baculi Digital Supervisor Jonathan Tinsay Production Manager Weng Agrusa Animation Rolando Angleo Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo Joseph Balderas Lester Cabarles Jerome Co Joselito Cruz Rolando Defino Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Rosalie Estacio Edelson Eugenio Alexander Ferrarez Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Noriel Israel Don Juan Robert Ocon Homer Panlaqui Manuel Pascual Jojo Reynun Warren Romero Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Evangelina Soriano Lorna Sun Francis Tan Denis Tomacruz Serafin Balnaja Ted Camahalan Sanny De Ramos Cynthia Javier Willy Leonardo Nats Miranda Rey Morano Oliver Regoniel Raul Santos Arthur Tolentino Rogel Venturanza Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Compositors Valman Agapito Sol Cruz Dexter Alpis Allan Dayaoun Jamjes Arboleda Maricar Dris Bong Barrios Juliet Igancio Michael Bersabal Julius Legaspi Ann Carreon Michelle Leviste Melvin Carreon Nestor Marasogan James Trinadad Painters Jane Cabrera Charina Mabalot Tony Cardiente Jocelyn Pangan Pisen Cayabyb Esperanza Pasana Alona De Leon Marilyn Pasana Doris DeSiderio Michael Salingdong Louis Durian Marifee Sarmiento Mikee Icaro Michelle Tan Color Stylists Nelia Erni Milagros Baylon Maria Christina Fernandez Scanners Jonathan Cu Gilbert Lantion Socorro Rey Romeo Calenzuela Redentor Punzalan Supervising Film Editor Monte Bramer First Assistant Film Editor Andrew Sorcini Animatic Editors Joseph Molinari Greg Nelson Scanner Christopher Gresham Track Reading Skip Craig Post Production Manager Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor P.J. Aminpour Dubbing Supervisor Christopher Longo Post Production Coordinator Ken Poteat Production Coordinators Christopher Collins Joann Estoesta Chad Infranca Janelle Momary Production Associate Marc Silver Production Accountant Richard Honig Talent Coordinator Lisa Schaffer Script Coordinators Leona Jernigan Kellie Lauhon Supervising Sound Editors Michael Gollom Sound Editors Bill Kean, M.P.S.E. Otis Van Osten Supervising Music Editor Liz Lachman Music & Dialogue Editor Jason Oliver Re-Recording Mixers Michael Jiron Allen Stone On-Line Editor Keith Cook This project is the result of many creative people at The Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Category:Thanksgiving Category:End Credits Category:Toon Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Television Animation